harry potter the musical
by darcellie
Summary: the characters in Harry Potter’s universe are more musical than we thought. The story is that SS was with LM but then they broke up and SS got together with Hp
1. my first love

Harry Potter the musical {think of grease}  
  
Author: darcellie  
  
Disclaimer: I don't even own the clothes on my back much less HP or these songs, so sue me and I dare you, man I even double dare you.  
  
Summary: the characters in Harry Potter's universe are more musical than we thought. The story is that SS was with LM but then they broke up and SS got together with Hp I even think that RW has a little crush on HP but only time can tell. So anyhow every one is breaking out in song to express their emotion and thoughts. PS; THIS IS MY FIRST HP FIC BE NICE.  
  
AVANT-MY FIRST LOVE (SS POV) Title : My First Love  
  
Artist : Avant  
  
(Avant:) Silhouette of a perfect frame Shadows of your smile will always remain (Will always remain) Beginner's luck soon fades away, oh baby We go on, I will long as... (Long as I live) Long as I live, you will be my (My first love) Oh baby you and only you (Long as I live) Long as I live (My first love) You will be my first love And I choose you again  
  
(Long as I live) Long as I live, you will be (My first love) My first love and my only love (Long as I live) Long as I live (My first love) Oh, you will always be my Oh be my first love  
  
(Ketara:) (Avant) (See as long as I live) Long as I live (I know you'll be, sing to me) (My first love) Oh you'll always be my first love (You be mine and I'll choose you again)  
  
(Avant:) Ooh, ooh  
  
(Ketara:) Ooh, a tarnished ring on a tarnished chain, ooh  
  
(Avant:) Times keep changing come sun or rain  
  
(Long as I live) Long as I live, you will be (My first love) My first love and my only love (Long as I live) Long as I live (My first love) Ohhh, you will always be my Oh, be my first love  
  
I remember the day we met, you were standing there on the steps of Hogwarts looking so strong and in control. I think that's when I fell in love with you, never thought that I could be that sappy as to believe in love at first sight, but one look at you made me believe. Then I got sorted in the same house as you and you took me under your wing, trying to be my friend. I remember when we first kissed it was raining that day and we were stuck in the dorms, it was late at night, you leaned over and looked me in the eyes and told me that you wanted to kiss me. I asked you "why?" and you replied, "Malfoys always get what they want, and I want you." Then you gave me my first real kiss. From that day on we were inseparable, that is until we got the dark mark. Things change you became fanatical in you beliefs that muggle born only pollute the bloodlines and weaken the wizard race. You went on your path, but my conscious would not allow me to continue on that path. I turned to the light and you stayed in darkness. I still love you but I know I have to move on. You will always be my first love no matter what. 


	2. miss you

Harry Potter the musical  
  
Author :darcellie  
  
Disclamier: I don't own anything and I'm broke so sue me  
  
Title : Miss You  
  
Artist : Aaliyah  
  
Chorus: It's been too long and I'm lost without you What am I gonna do Said I been needin' you I'm wantin' you Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you Is you're heart still mine I want to cry sometimes I miss you  
  
Verse 1: Off to college Yes you went away Straight from high school You up and left me We were close friends Also lovers Did everything for one another Now you're gone And I'm lost without you here now But I know I gotta live and make it somehow  
  
Come back to me Can you hear me (callin') Hear me (callin' for you) For you  
  
(repeat chorus) Verse 2: Now I'm sittin' here Thinkin' 'bout you And the days we used to share It's drivin' me crazy I don't know what to do I'm just wonderin' if you still care I don't want to let you know That it's killin' me I know you got another life You got to concentrate Baby  
  
Come back to me Can you hear me (callin') Hear me (callin' for you) For you  
  
(repeat chorus 2x)  
  
Bridge: I can't think no more Since you went away I don't really feel like talkin' No one here to love me Baby do you understand me I can't do a thing without you  
  
(repeat chorus 3x)  
  
(LM) POV You never told me the real reason why you were leaving, you just kept on saying that this was for the best and that we were in two different points in our lives and it was best for us to say goodbye before we ended up hurting each other. I never understood how this could be for the best us when it hurt so bad. The next time I saw you we were on opposite sides, lovers turned enemy, never taught that could have been us. For days I stayed in my manor just thinking that you betrayed me, that you never loved me and that u were just using me. I considered killing my self, ending the pain but I could because I'm a coward and that maybe I still believed you when you said that you would love me forever. I got married wishing that it was u and not her. Had an heir wishin that it was ours, but it wasn't. I still miss you and if you ever needed me id be there, even though u hurt me. 


End file.
